


Pretty as an Edd

by Scammy_chan



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Child Abuse, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, M/M, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scammy_chan/pseuds/Scammy_chan
Summary: Terry decides to doll up his Princess a little more, something that doesn’t quite sit well with Edd. When he refuses to comply, Terry decides he’s left with no option but to punish him.Set sometime during chapter 19 of ‘KidnappEdd’.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Eddy's Brother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Pretty as an Edd

**Author's Note:**

> Commission fic! This one took a little effort to get back into the mindset for when this is set, but I'm hoping it comes through pretty well. Please enjoy!

The silence is absolutely deafening. As Edd shivers on the bathroom floor, his skin still raw from scrubbing, he debates on whether he should welcome that silence or fear it. It indicates that his captor is still gone, which, on the one hand, means a desperately needed reprieve from further abuse. But, on the other hand, what if he _doesn't_ come back? Despite how badly Edd wishes the man would never return, the fact of the matter is he's currently trapped in a room with no windows, no hope of opening the one door in or out, and no hope of contacting the outside world, thus heightening his anxiety more than he would prefer.

Keeping his eyes off of that _disgusting_ 'toy' Terry keeps demanding he use, Edd pulls himself up to stand at the sink. Even after his bath, he still feels unclean. Frankly, he wonders if he'll _ever_ feel clean again. Glancing up into the mirror, he feels his stomach drop as he struggles to recognize the figure gazing back at him in abject horror. His eyes look sullen and empty amidst the multitude of bruises littering his jaw and cheeks and he feels that he _must_ have lost some weight during his captivity. He desperately needs a haircut as well, as his already untamed locks have grown a couple of inches at least. And then there's that wretched collar…

Hugging his arms and digging his nails into the slick fabric of the jersey that's providing his only form of clothing, he turns away from the mirror and sinks back to the floor, unable to reconcile with the visage of what he can no longer will himself to call a 'person'. Rather, what stared back at him struck him as little more than a worthless object — a toy to be used and battered and subsequently discarded without a second thought.

It made him sick to bear witness to it and almost grateful that his dear friends and family are fortunate enough to remain ignorant of his plight.

_Oh dear…_ Tears burn at the corner of his eyes at the mere thought of them. What _would_ they say if they could see him now? What would they think? Would they understand that everything he's done has been in a desperate bid to return to them? Would they sympathize with the horrors he's been subjected to? Would they believe him when he'd say he wanted _none of it?_

Yes. Yes, of _course_ they would. They love him and miss him and they're probably doing _everything_ in their power to find him and bring him home! They simply _must_ be!

Which is all the more reason he needs to stay strong. His tears will do nothing to help him now. Not when they only seem to either enrage the beast or satisfy the sadist — with neither outcome favoring the frightened child. He takes a few deep and calming breaths to slip back into character. It's been working so far, but he can't slip up. Terry seems to find it endearing when he's meek and shy, but certainly not weepy.

Beyond his prison, he hears a door opening and closing, followed by heavy footfalls down the hall. _He's returned…_ The footsteps pass the bathroom door and fade out towards the bedroom before falling silent once again. Drawing a few more deep breaths and exposing his shoulder for good measure, Edd takes what little time he has to finish mentally preparing himself as the footsteps return, heading right for him. The lock _clicks_ faintly and the door opens. _Showtime._

Terry grins down at him. As usual, his little darling looks so damn sweet and adorable. Mm… And the jersey draping over his perfect body like a dress just completes the picture of a little damsel waiting for her prince. Closing the door as he slips into the bathroom, he's pleased to spot the dildo lying on the floor, shining from the lubricant clinging to it.

"Looks like you've been behaving well since I've been gone," he purrs, his eyes landing on the boy again, "That's good. Means I can give you yer present."

Edd fights against the disappointed groan that threatens to slip forth as Terry produces the gag from his pocket. Instead, he bows his head meekly, his shoulders hunched as the man approaches him. Kneeling down, Terry urges the boy to look at him before sneaking in a quick peck to his lips. After, he slips the gag into Edd's mouth and secures it tightly into place, earning himself a tiny whimper in response.

"Won't be long, Princess," Terry assures him mockingly as he kisses his cheek, "Now, let's go."

Huffing a sigh through his nose, Edd nods obediently as he allows himself to be pulled to his feet. _At least he's not using the leash…_

Upon reaching the bedroom, Terry removes the gag and nods to the bed; "Go sit down n' wait."

Shoulders slumping, Edd reluctantly obeys and takes a seat near the middle of the mattress, his legs curled beneath him and his posture reflecting the defeat in his heart. He spots a plastic bag on the nightstand, but doesn't dare move to inspect it — lest he bring more unnecessary wrath upon himself.

Terry, meanwhile, has made his way to the closet and is rooting around among the neglected clothes therein. Eventually, though, he removes one of the dresses he'd bought however long ago — a frilly, pink number with loose, short sleeves that he recalls flaring nicely when they fell from Edd's shoulders. _This'll work._ With a pleased smile, he turns back to his patient princess and removes the garment from its hook.

"Put this on for me," he commands, tossing it onto the bed, "I've gotta grab one last thing."

Further dejected, Edd watches him leave before reluctantly reaching for the dress. Terry then returns to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and fill a cup with water. He can hardly contain his excitement as he brings them back to the bedroom. He really should've gotten himself a camera too! Oh well. First thing's first is to try this. He doubts his abilities to pull it off very well, but he at least hopes the mini lesson he was given at the store won't have been for nothing.

When he walks back into the bedroom, he finds Edd wearing the dress, squirming and holding his arms. Fucking precious — like a little doll! Grinning wickedly, he closes and locks the door behind him before crossing the room to the nightstand, where he retrieves the bag and moves it to the bed.

"Alright, sweetheart," he begins, taking his seat in front of Edd, "Today, I'm gonna make you look like a _real_ Princess."

Edd pales as Terry reveals the contents of the bag to be an assortment of different cosmetics. Tubes of lipstick tumble over palettes of eyeshadow and foundation and the cheap plastic clatters together noisily. Flashes of such sundries being liberally applied to his lips and cheeks by a certain trio of sisters send a wave of nausea over the boy, who begins quivering. As if he and his friends didn't get enough of this kind of treatment by their previous tormentors! Why must this be forced upon him _here_ as well?! He begins shaking his head before he can even think about restraining himself.

"N-No…" he whimpers, trying to back away, "P-Please, no…"

The doting expression on his captor's face fades within an instant upon his rejection. Before Edd can blink, Terry grabs his arm and slaps him sharply across the face, drawing forth a startled and pained cry.

"Who fuckin' gave you permission to talk?!" he snaps, releasing him momentarily before grabbing the leash, "And who said you could _deny me_ what I want?!" With that, he attaches the leash and yanks him forward again. "Now, sit still, dammit!"

Quivering, Edd obliges with a timid nod. He can't bear more punishment — he simply _can't!_ The leash has already come back out. Heaven forbid he exacerbate his suffering. He tries to steady his breathing. He has to reign it in. To remind himself that he's been through worse and is in for worse if he doesn't comply. _They're just cosmetics. They can be washed off. It's only temporary._ He repeats his mantra in his mind as Terry roots through the bag and starts with the foundation. Every poke and prod of the cheap brushes makes his skin crawl. Every layer of cosmetic weighs heavily on his face and he's beginning to feel the terrible itch to clean it away. Despite this, he manages to sit as still as he can, the occasional wincing and whimpering notwithstanding.

While Edd endures his inner turmoil, Terry puts every ounce of focus into his task. Following the contours per instruction. Highlighting here, a little color there. The cheap lipstick spreads terribly over those perfect lips, but the ruby red shines beautifully upon them regardless. The eyes are trickier than anything else. Edd's being real fuckin' twitchy, making the application of the mascara and worst of all the eyeliner damn near impossible. In the end, he discards the eyeliner altogether — deciding it's not worth the precision that particular step takes anyway.

It feels like an eternity to Edd before Terry finally sits back to admire his handiwork. When he does, Edd must fight the urge to touch his face — to rub his eyes or scratch _everything_ — and instead gazes back at him, waiting for whatever else he has in store as he forces himself to keep his hands in his lap, balled into fists. Rather than pick up another item to apply, however, Terry shoots him a grin.

"I'm no artist…" he begins, searching the bag for one of the few remaining items; a hand mirror, "But you look like a masterpiece to me."

Wincing again, Edd tries to brace himself. He doesn't _want_ to see his reflection! He didn't like what he saw _before_ the makeup and he knows for a fact he won't like what he'll see _with_ it! But… he can't fight that. Gotta let Terry have this. Or at least, that's what he keeps telling himself until the mirror is turned to him. Once again, he doesn't recognize the person who's looking back at him, but this time, he finds it much more upsetting. It's not a perfect application by any means; smudges here and there, uneven layers of eye shadow or blush, and all of which feels caked-on. 'Masterpiece' is such an overstatement. Frankly, he's never felt more unattractive.

More than that, though, Edd feels the sickness return with a vengeance. Regardless of how good or bad the application is, Terry had at least succeeded in creating the illusion of a girl. Full eyelashes clumped with mascara, bright red lips, rosy-red cheeks. His eyes are burning from more than just the makeup the longer he looks at himself, particularly as he begins to wonder just how much farther Terry intends to take this. Those horrible pet names, the dresses, and now makeup? Just what else does Terry intend to do to him to create the girl he seems to want him to be?! To what extremes will this monster go?!

Kicking off his shoes, Terry edges a little closer, settling in beside the boy, who's barely paying attention as his eyes remain locked on the mirror. He decides, as he continues to hold said mirror up, that he'll have to try this again, for sure. His darling looks so dainty — so delicate and lovely like this. With a blissful grin, he rests his forehead against Edd's temple and nuzzles him affectionately.

"Just look how pretty you are…" he breathes, teasing the sleeve of the dress on Edd's opposite shoulder, "My Princess…"

As he sets the mirror aside, he begins pushing the dress off of Edd's shoulders to pepper kisses along the shivering flesh there; driven by the sudden stirring in his loins. Now that he's got his beloved looking so pretty for him, he doubts he could possibly hold back. The moment his lips touch that perfect skin, however, Edd jerks away from him, his little hands coming up and holding his shoulders.

"Stop it!" Edd sobs, unable to hold himself back, "P-Please!"

Growling a bit, Terry takes hold of the leash and gives it a firm yank back. Wide-eyed, Edd's turned back to him as Terry then grabs one of the dress's sleeves.

"What'd I _fuckin'_ say about denying me?!" Terry rages, unwilling to show even the slightest hint of mercy.

Mercy will only result in further disobedience. He can't let up. Not after all this time and effort! But that show of force doesn't seem to work as effectively as he'd like as Edd struggles to pull away in a panic. Seeing red, Terry strikes him again, releasing the leash to allow Edd to be knocked back by the blow. As Terry turns away to grab the shackles, ignoring Edd's wailing as he does, he nearly misses the boy scrambling to the edge of the bed.

Edd can't get far, though, as he slips to the floor with a _thud_ and a pained grunt. Still he attempts to stumble towards the door, but, alas, he's unable to rise back to his feet quickly enough before Terry rises from the bed as well to grab the back of the dress, preventing him from pulling away again. Throwing Edd back onto the mattress, Terry takes out his rage with a few more hearty slaps — determined to avoid any more bruises while still getting his anger across — before locking him into place with the shackles. Edd wails in agony, his face now not only itching from the caked-on makeup that he can feel running with his tears, but also stinging from the open-handed strikes. And now the shackles are back too?! Curse his anxieties spurring on those panicked responses!

"All yer blubbering is making a goddamn mess!" Terry rages, startling the boy, who cowers beneath him.

Terry grits his teeth in disgust. This isn't how this was supposed to go at _all!_ Edd was supposed to just sit there while he made the kid look pretty and then they'd fuck! Now he's crying and ruining all of Terry's work! Fine. Resolutely, he pulls off his overshirt.

"I'll give you somethin' to cry about," he threatens.

As he strips down completely, Edd continues wailing and pleading with him. Nothing that makes it through, of course. Terry's lost all interest in what he has to say. In response, he smacks him around with each plea until they dwindle away to nothing but pathetic whimpering. When he's bare, he crawls up over the boy's body to crouch near his head. As he strokes himself to erection, the head of his cock barely grazing Edd's lips, his little captive tries his damnedest to turn his pretty face away.

"N-No!" he begs, "N-Not that!"

"I ain't asking, _Princess_ ," Terry spits back, using his other hand to grab the boy's hair at the top of his head.

Despite Edd's attempts to keep his mouth shut, Terry grabs his jaw and manages to force it open to then slip his cock in. Using one hand to steady himself against the headboard, he keeps a firm grip on the back of Edd's head with the other and begins rocking his hips. If nothing else, the makeup dabbing against his navel is oddly satisfying, as is the lipstick smearing over his shaft and the base of his cock amidst that tight heat. The only downside, really, are Edd's teeth grazing his rigid flesh. He decides to chalk that up to Edd's resistance, which he doubts will abate anytime soon. Still, he decides to offer a threat to make sure it remains as 'barely grazing' and nothing more.

"Watch those teeth, _sweetheart_ ," he commands with a growl.

Edd winces and feebly opens his mouth a little wider in response. Going ignored by Terry is the way he gags around his cock, the tears falling faster down his cheeks as his throat burns with each awful thrust. He struggles against his binds, despite how futile the action is, and arches his back to get any better leverage. All for naught, he knows, but something in him is desperate to continue his writhing — if only to further prove how against this he is. As though someone may be able to see this, and as though such a person would ever believe he _wants_ any of this to happen. At least to himself, he can take some solace in that he's _tried_ to stop it… right?

But this horrible act isn't the end of it. Before he can ejaculate, Terry pulls his cock out of Edd's mouth, laughing as the boy coughs and continues to gag. No, what follows is about what he would expect of this sex-crazed fiend. Hiking the skirt of the dress up over Edd's quivering body, Terry exposes the boy's cock to him. He starts by stroking the flaccid flesh, coaxing it to harden at his touch and making the child squirm even more beneath him. Not that he lets it go much farther than that. He certainly doesn't allow Edd to reach any kind of climax from his ministrations. Only get him just near the edge as he sucks a few marks into the boy's jaw.

When he's satisfied that Edd's uncomfortable enough, Terry reaches for the lubricant. He does at least stretch Edd's ass out for him. As much as Edd would love to believe that he's doing so out of some small sliver of pity, he knows that can't be the case. There's no such thing in this beast. Besides, it's not like the action — regardless of how much easier he knows it'll make what follows — is any less uncomfortable. Writhing, his toes curl with each motion and he releases little whimpers, begging the man to stop.

Of course, he doesn't, and such insolence as using his voice earns him sharp smack. This one — ashamedly so — to his backside. _Dear lord!_ He thought Terry had abandoned that practice?!

When Terry finally deems him ready enough, he lubes up his cock, ignoring the whines and whimpers from the boy. He _could_ keep slapping him for every little noise he makes, but he wants to get right down to it, dammit! And, when he's thoroughly prepared, he lines up his cock with that perfect hole and bears down on the boy with a wicked grin.

"Lie back and enjoy it, Princess," he snarls, chortling as Edd continues shaking his head, begging him with those beautiful eyes.

Gripping the plush hips tight, he pushes his cock past the tight ring of muscle, forcing his way in with one thrust. The screams of agony accompanying the tightness around his throbbing penis are music to his ears. The chains are _clanking_ dully, drowned out by the shrill shrieking of the child struggling beneath him. With each thrust he makes, the bed follows his movement, slamming into the wall, but thankfully muted somewhat by the foam. Edd's legs fall open around his hips, what little strength he had giving out and leaving them useless.

Sitting back a little to get a better angle, Terry notices the blood slipping free of Edd's abuse hole and trickling down to the bed. Dammit. He'll have to wash the sheets again. Ugh. No. That's a headache for another time. For now, he focuses instead on this punishment. Though he probably shouldn't be using sex to punish the boy again, he can't deny that it satisfies something in him that just hitting him rarely does. With one hand on the mattress near Edd's head, he holds the boy down at his hip and leans into his ear.

"Look how fuckin' _filthy_ you are," he grunts, hoping to strike a particularly tender nerve, "I'm gonna have to clean my naughty little Princess when this is over." With that wicked grin he can't control, he nuzzles him and drags his tongue over Edd's jaw. "And maybe have another round after that."

The suggestion of more sex earns him a pitiful sob in response, but no further verbal protests. Indeed, Edd's unable to will himself to speak again or even stop him any further. How can he? Nothing he's done or could possibly do could prevent this monster from using him to completion. No matter how badly he wants to prove he can, he's realizing it's no use. So why should he continue to fight when it's so futile and when giving in will mean an end to his suffering for the time being? If it means this will be over soon, he reluctantly decides that it's worth it to acquiesce. Even if it means losing another piece of himself in the process.

At least Terry seems to be nearing that completion. He straightens again, his grip on the boy's hips getting tighter and more painful. There's a sinister glint in his eyes as he gazes triumphantly down at his little prize.

"Beg me for it," he commands, stroking the boy's cock again, "Beg me to cum for you. Beg me to _let_ you cum too."

Fresh tears burn anew at such a vulgar request, and despite how badly Edd wants to deny him again — despite how disgusted he feels with himself and how the bile rises in his throat at the very idea — the boy tucks his chin towards his chest.

"P-Please!" he sobs, "I-I want… I-I need… you to…"

That devilish look intensifies and Terry quickens his pace, earning a sharp gasp from the boy. Edd arches his back, the pleasure beginning to outweigh the agonizing pain.

"Say it!" Terry commands, his nails digging into the hips beneath them.

Another scream as the pain bleeds back in. He _has_ to say it. No matter how awful. He has to just get it out! Shutting his eyes tight, he just manages to form the words.

"P-Please!" he begs again, "L-Let me… c-cum!" He swallows thickly, hunching his shoulders, "C-Cu-Cum for me!"

Finally, Terry allows the pleasure to take them both. Edd bucks his hips into the man's hand, his body shaken by another dry orgasm that he knows in his foggy mind will merely leave him tingling and sore as always. Terry, on the other hand, thrusts jerkily into the tight body beneath him, riding out his blessed release and losing himself to the blinding numbness that takes him. It's all he can do to crouch over the boy and keep his weight off of him, an attempt he inevitably fails at as his weary body collapses half atop him. At least he can use this better vantage to nuzzle his little pet and pepper his cheek with a few kisses. The makeup's all but smeared off and has left a nasty mess on the pillows and his own body. Well, a good bath should take care of most of that, right?

As he recovers and gains control over his unresponsive limbs once again, he drags himself back up and reaches for the ball gag. He's not bothered pulling out of the boy yet, but that can wait as he coyly dangles the gag in front of Edd's face.

"Time for that bath, Princess…" he purrs, his voice hoarse and struggling through his panting.

Edd gazes back at him, nearly blinded by his tears, but doesn't allow himself to fight back any further — even with the sex over for the moment — lest he bring this beast's wrath upon him again. Sure, a part of that stems from how exhausted he is, but he also recognizes it's the smart decision. No, he reluctantly admits, as he slowly opens his mouth to allow Terry to slip the gag in. What's best now is to play along and just give him what he wants… Bide his time until he can find an escape and finally find his way home.


End file.
